


A friend.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Posr dorama CD setting.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba made a new friend but he didn't realize his actions would hurt his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend.

Ever since Aoba met the nice old lady who could converse with him in Japanese, they became close friends.

Turned out the grocery shop she frequented to was close to Aoba's part time job and this caused them to bump into each other often.

First, Aoba would help carry her heavy bags then he help programmed her old model of Allmate Persian cat. She's also fond of Ren and so she began inviting the youth to her place which has a homey looking restaurant on the ground floor. 

But the place's closed ever since her husband passed away and her daughter lived abroad.

Still, whenever Aoba came over, the two had fun. They'd share recipes or Aoba would present her some Japanese souvenirs that Tae sent in her parcels.

Usually Aoba dreaded going to town due to language barrier and culture shock but now he looked forward to finish work early and meet up with the nice old lady! As long as he spoke slowly and not say too much slangs, they could talk for hours!

That Sunday, Aoba again went to visit the lady. This time she invited him to bake butter cookies with her! 

As Aoba clumsily decorated his cookie that looked like the clown version of himself, they chatted about her grandchildren. Aoba saw how she felt lonely in the house by herself.

Aoba's mind began to drift to his own granny. She may be a tough lady but he wondered if she actually hid her loneliness during their video calls.

While deep in thought and almost done with his decoration of chibi Mink cookie, the bell of the front door rang.

Imagine Aoba’s surprise when an upset looking Mink stood behind the front door, half wet from the light trickle of rain outside!

Aoba went over to him immediately. Using his handkerchief to dap on Mink’s frozen, wet cheeks and jaw. The youth tried ushering his lover into the house but Mink shook his head and remained rooted to the door mat outside.

He gruffly requested Aoba to get ready to leave because it was late. Nearly 9pm and the two of them shouldn't imposed on the lady's hospitality any longer.

Aoba didn't realized the time and quickly apologized to the lady for staying over so late. She insisted it's fine and even tried inviting Mink to stay over for the night because the wind was getting stronger and wet, dark roads could be dangerous.

Softly but firmly Mink rejected her invitation again and hurried Aoba to wear his old hoodie Jerry Blaine jacket to protect him from the rain.

The walk back home with Mink was awkward with a strained silence. Once they reached the safety of their home, Aoba asked if Mink was angry for forgetting the time and call his coil.

Mink took a long time to answer and finally said he's not angry. He understands if Aoba missed his home and his grandmother. And that perhaps talking to the old lady felt nostalgic to Aoba.

Mink added he shouldn't restrained Aoba's freedom on how to spend his free time. 

"It's fine if you want to talk to her more because it’s not often you can speak in Japanese here. You must be bored talking only to me and Huracan..."

"W..what? N-no! That's not true, Mink! I'm sorry I was just---"

"Aoba, it's fine. She is your first friend ever since you started living with me. I don't mind if you would like to leave the house more often. I could prepare my own dinner too."

"Mink..."

"But please be mindful of the time... it's dangerous to cross the street at night. Even if we're men. I... don't want to loose another important person of min---"

Suddenly Mink felt someone hugged him from behind!

He was more shocked to see Aoba's miserable face when he looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Mink. I... I didn't realize my actions caused you to feel... lonely."

For Aoba, having someone to talk to in his mother tongue, someone other than Mink, Ren and Torii, was really refreshing and a bit nostalgic. Mink was right, Aoba unconsciously saw his granny in that lady. Hence he became attached to her.

But Aoba also didn’t realize his attachment to the lady caused Mink to feel... abandoned.

Aoba used to welcome him home or see him off to work. Aoba would tell Mink first about news at work or something funny that his co worker did.

But lately Aoba did less of those. He forgot to tell Mink important date changes of his shift, causing Mink to go pick him up at work only to find out Aoba clocked out early and at the lady’s place.

Sometimes Aoba lost track of time and arrived home late for the evening to cook. Causing Mink who was already at home to prepare their supper for them. Although it should have been Aoba’s turn.

When they do sat down by the fireplace together, Aoba talked nothing but about the lady. The youth didn’t realize Mink’s silence was partly from jealousy and loneliness. Because Mink never saw Aoba talked in such an animated and excited look before. While around Mink, Aoba acted unsure and worried if the kid accidentally upset him. 

"I'm sorry... Mink, I'm sorry..."

Again his lover shook his head and patted Aoba's trembling arms that encircled his stomach.

"I told you you're free to do as you please. Your actions did not left me feel lonely, Aoba. It really didn't."

Despite the reassuring words, Aoba still felt guilty....

Then he blinked when an idea hit him.

Walking around his beloved, Aoba surprised Mink by wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

"Aoba?"

Aoba tip toed and kissed Mink tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Mink."

"!"

"I'm sorry for getting carried away with my actions. But... you said I can do as I please, right?"

"Of course."

If Aoba wanted a break up now... if he wished to move out and fly back to Japan rather than putting up with Mink’s childish jealousy... he’ll let Aoba go... 

"Then Mink... I want you to come with me on my next visit to her place!"

Aoba grinned when he saw Mink's surprised look.

"She often told me she's your biggest fan, Mink. She used to own a restaurant and has always like a big crowd with a merry atmosphere! I'm sure she won't mind if you and Huracan tag along next Sunday."

"........"

Aoba's grin faltered a bit.

"Y..you don't want to, Mink?"

His partner has always been wary of strangers but...

Mink looked away and due to his dark skin, Aoba wasn't able to detect his slightly... awkward blush.

To think that Aoba would... bring him along to meet his new friend...

"That's not it..”

The artisan wrapped his arms around Aoba’s back and hugged him close. 

Damn he missed this. He missed his Aoba. He’s so glad Aoba stayed... he still stayed by his side...

“It'll be too... sudden if I were to come with you...empty handed."

Aoba blinked again.

"If I were to join you, I should bring some flowers from our garden for her. Or a few slices of your homemade meat pie..."

Aoba tried to hold back his smile of amusement. He never ceased to be amazed that Mink really hold on to manners seriously. Just like how he once refused to talk to Tae because speaking via video call for a first meeting was quite impolite and disrespectful to the guardian who raised Aoba by herself.

Aoba hugged Mink back after another affectionate peck.

"She likes lilies. Let's find some tomorrow morning by the lake side together, okay? Then we can brainstorm on what gift you can give her."

Mink looked a lot better now as he flashed him a rare, warm smile.

"I saw from the door she also has a magnificent collection of books."

"Oh yes! She said those belong to her husband but I think she won't mind if you browse over them, Mink!"

Mink smiled more and rest his chin on Aoba’s head.

“This Sunday, then.”

“Yeah!”

Usually Mink disliked Aoba’s off day. It was a day where he’d all alone in the house while Aoba is not within his protection and eyesight.

But this time it’ll be different. 

Aoba will bring him to meet his friend... and maybe... Mink will have the courage and strength to break out of his comfort zone... out of his traumatic past and began trusting people other than his Aoba...

It’s all baby steps now but he’s sure as long as Aoba’s by his side, this second journey of life will be a memorable chapter in his book.

......  
............  
................

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a slightly jealous Mink, hence this short story XD


End file.
